leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LivesByProxy/Summoner Spells Redux
The summoners' spells in League are not in a bad place, but some could use a little QoL love. This is my attempt at that, as well as tackling the larger issue of making flash less dominant and supporting the vision game. Most changes are small, aimed at making thematic sense (such as removing Heal's move speed buff in favor of giving such a buff to Cleanse). Ideally, I think choosing your spells should be the final step in customizing your champion to play the role you want your way. Thus, a greater selection of choice with more nuanced effects. The Summoner Spells : Shields your champion for 115 – 455 (95 + × level) for 2 seconds. The shield is 50% more effective versus projectiles. 210 second cooldown. : Restores 50% of your champion's maximum mana and the allied champion nearest to the caster's cursor (or the ally with the least mana if no target is near the cursor), and grants the two of you within 400 units for 5 seconds. 180 second cooldown. : Removes all disables and summoner spell debuffs affecting your champion and lowers the duration of incoming disables by 65% for 3 seconds, granting 30% bonus movement speed that decays over that duration. 210 second cooldown. : Reveals a large area (2000 units) for 30 seconds. The initial 3 seconds of the reveal is . 180 second cooldown. : Slows target enemy champion, reducing their damage, movement speed, and attack speed, by 50%, increasing that champion's cast times by 50% as well, for 3 seconds. 210 second cooldown. : Blinks your champion a short distance (400 units) toward your cursor's location. 300 second cooldown. : Target tower gains 35% damage reduction, 25% attack speed, and 15% bonus damage for 7 seconds. 210 second cooldown. : After a 2 second fade time, your champion becomes invisible, intangible, and gains 13% movement speed for 3 seconds. Attacking or using spells or abilities will end the stealth prematurely. 240 second cooldown. : Immediately grants your champion 50% bonus attack speed and 25% bonus movement speed for 7 seconds. 240 second cooldown. : Restores 90 – 345 health + (15 × level) to your champion and the allied champion nearest to the caster's cursor (or the most wounded ally if no target is near the cursor). 240 second cooldown. : Ignites target enemy champion, dealing 70 – 410 true damage (50 + × level) over 5 seconds, applying , and revealing them for the duration. 240 second cooldown. : Reduces your champion's death timer to 5 seconds, causing them to respawn where they died, restoring 50% of their health and 25% mana in the process. 300 second cooldown. : Deals 390 – 1000 true damage (370 + 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 at each level), to target non-allied minion, monster, or pet. Stores up to two charges, refilling at a rate of one charge every 75 seconds. 15 second cooldown. : After channeling for 4 seconds, teleports your champion to target allied structure, minion, or ward. If you cancel it while channeling, cooldown is reduce to 200 seconds. 300 second cooldown. Category:Blog posts